


May the Fourth Be With You

by SailorLestrade



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cute, Drabble, F/M, Fluffy, Marathon, Star Wars Day, Star Wars Marathon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-28 00:51:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10820283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorLestrade/pseuds/SailorLestrade
Summary: Sam and (Y/n) convince Dean to have a Star Wars Marathon on Star Wars Day.





	May the Fourth Be With You

“Come on man, it’s Star Wars Day.” Sam said. “Let’s just take a moment and at least just watch a New Hope.” Sam was more of a Star Trek nerd, but anything to get his brother out of his mood would be a welcome distraction. Dean just shrugged. Sam looked over at (Y/n), wanting her help with this one.

“Uh…I’ve never even seen the Star Wars movies. Are they the ones with…uh…the one bald guy who plays Professor X?” Dean slowly turned and looked at (Y/n).

“That’s it. Sam, get the DVD’s. We’re going to sit and watch all of these, even if it kills you guys. And we are even going to suffer through Episode 2!” He went off to the kitchen to get binge snacks. Sam looked over at (Y/n).

“Please tell me you were lying.” He said. Sam had set through all of the Star Wars movies with Dean, plus had even went out to Attack of the Clones and Revenge of the Sith while he was at Stanford.

“Sam, I went to a marathon when The Force Awakens came out, dressed up as Padme Amidala.” She said with a smile. “Just don’t tell Dean.” Sam nodded and went off to get all the movies, even Rogue One, as Dean came back with an armful of supplies.

“Rules. No bathroom breaks until between movies. No talking unless you really need an question answered. Got it?” He asked. (Y/n) nodded and followed him to Sam’s room.

“If we’re going to have marathons like this, maybe we should put the TV out in a centralized location or something.” Sam said, but he was smiling. They settled in to watch the movies, popcorn flowing like water.

****

(Y/n) fell asleep at one point, her head resting on Dean’s shoulder. He smiled and pulled her closer. He looked over at Sam then.

“Hey Sammy, I know she was lying.” Dean said. Sam looked over at him, about ready to tell him he was wrong. “I saw her at the Force Awakens marathon. She didn’t realize I had gone too. I was hiding behind a guy in a Chewie costume.”

“So, if you knew, why did you agree to the marathon? You could’ve just blown us off again.” Sam commented. Dean smiled and looked down at (Y/n).

“For this.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback welcome!


End file.
